


If Haikyuu was a final destination movie

by KinHina210



Category: Final Destination (Movies), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually crack, Angst(I think), Death, Final Destination AU, Multi, i cry, lololol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Death





	1. Poles are evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> This is just a bunch of cheesy deaths rip.

It was time. Time for Seijoh to go against Karasuno for the last time. Everyone stood, waiting for the whistle to blow.

During the game, Karasuno's #10 was as hyper as usual. Matsukawa wanted to win. Wanted to go to Nationals. Just like Oikawa and Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. Just like Karasuno wanted.

"Mattsun, were gonna do this. Just relax." Oikawa put a hand on his shoulder. The taller male nodded. The points went up or stayed the same. Everything was normal.

Just then, Yahaba was pushing Kyoutani against a wall, breaking the surface. The cheering fans bouncing in the stands didn't help either. "Kunimi-chan!" Oikawa called out after Kunimi missed a receive. "You have to dive for it!" Kunimi rolled his eyes. When the next ball came, he didn't dive for it, being his lazy self. Despite this, the ball went back.

"Listen Oikawa-san," Kunimi put a hand on his hip, "I don't need to dive. I'm okay with standing." Just then, a piece of the stands cracked off, and an overweight man came falling down onto Kunimi. The whole gym was silent until the man was lifted up, revealing Kunimi lying in a puddle of his own blood.

Oikawa screamed loudly, falling back and covering his eyes. "NO! STOP! LET ME WAKE UP!" Oikawa then got up and ran out of the gym. Everyone was shocked. Someone just died during volleyball.

Just when everyone was ready to stop the game and go home, another piece of the stands fell, crushing Karasuno's main setter. His blood covered Tsukishima who casually walked away.

"Tsukki!" The pinch server ran after him. After a few seconds, everyone began to panic. Iwaizumi got caught in the net, strangling him. At the same time, Karasuno's third year setter was stabbed in the stomach by the pole of the net. Kindaichi stood like a deer in headlights, until a few others pushed him down, breaking his neck.

Hinata was pushed to the groin and trampled by everyone running out. Ennoshita fell against a wall, bashing his head. The little blonde manager was also trampled by everyone running, but somehow stood despite the pressure all around her. And Yahaba was crushed by more of the stands falling. Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki's hand and ran. Oikawa saw them and stood up.

"We have to go. Now." Oikawa began to run, but the glass door shattered, making Oikawa bleed to death. Hanamaki stared down at him. "Takahiro, we have to go." The other stared at Oikawa. When suddenly, a wall came down, crushing him. Matsukawa screamed loudly, running outside. He tripped over a rock, falling into the road, a car coming straight at him.

That was when he blinked and looked around. He was still in the gym. He was sweating, more than before. That was when Oikawa walked over. "Mattsun, we're gonna do this. Just relax." At that point, Matsukawa freaked out. He looked behind him. Yahaba pushed Kyoutani against the wall.

"We need to leave. Now." Hanamaki blinked at him.

"Dude, we're in the middle of a game. Do you wanna lose?"

"N-no. But we need to-"

"Kunimi-chan. Dive for the ball." Matsukawa shivered. Kunimi rolled his eyes. Matsukawa yelled out.

"Kunimi, dive for the damn ball! Listen to Oikawa." The younger male sighed.

"Fine." When the ball came to Kunimi, he flew at it. "You guys happy now?" Matsukawa nodded. And just on time, before Kunimi got up, the man fell to the floor, right in front of the first year. "IM GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Kunimi ran out of the room, a shocked look on his face.

"Guys-" Hanamaki was looking around. "What the fuck is happening?" Matsukawa cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Everyone! We need to get out immediately!" All the people got up, attempting to leave. There was a small group of people outside of the building. There was Kunimi, Kageyama, Iwaizumi, Sugawara, Kindaichi, Hinata, Ennoshita, Yahaba, Yachi, Oikawa and Matsukawa. But someone was missing. Matsukawa looked around frantically. "Hanamaki? Hanamaki!"

"Mattsun... He's gone. I saw him-" Oikawa began to cry. Matsukawa grabbed him and hugged him.

"How the hell did you know.." Kunimi was shaking. Kageyama grabbing his hand, running his thumb over his fingers. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know I just- I saw it before it happened and.." Kunimi sniffled.

"You're lying..How did you know?" Matsukawa stood, silent. Just then, a man came running out with a large pole. It went directly through Kunimi's stomach, blood pouring out of the wound and his mouth. "Help--" the man pulled the pole back, staring in shock. Kunimi fell to the ground.

Kageyama stared in horror. Then he screamed and ran off.

Matsukawa blinked. "This... Can't be good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	2. The last straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama, Oikawa, and iwaizumi mourning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah this story was supposed to be funny but this chapter turned out pretty angsty. I only planned on making one chapter sad but now there's two. Oh well.

It had been over a week since the incident. People were confused and scared, especially after what had happened. Seeing the love of his life die in front of him in an unexpected and violent way made him want to shrink.

He stood in his kitchen, his milk in his hand. A sigh left his lips as he sat on the floor. He regretted everything, especially after yelling at Kunimi for some stupid reason the day before his death. 'They always told me,' Kageyama stuck his milk straw in his mouth, 'to only say nice things... because tomorrow could be too late...and-' Kageyama stood up and threw a pillow across the room, shattering a vase. "I'm so sorry.." he sat down on his couch and curled into a ball.

His eyes then landed on his milk. 'Maybe I'll feel better after I drink you..'

* * *

 

Oikawa sat on the school roof with iwaizumi. The shorter male ate his lunch in silence. "I heard Tobio-chan stayed home today... again." Iwaizumi instantly glared. "What? You're being all silent. I was just bringing up a topic."

"If you're planning on being an asshole then don't do it today. You know that he's going to be upset. And you don't seem bothered at all."

"And why would I be?" Oikawa crossed his arms. "Im still alive and doing very well-" iwaizumi smacked Oikawa in his face.

"Are you shitting me right now? You're not even a little upset? Kunimi and Hanamaki are gone, Shithead." Oikawa sighed.

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan. Kunimi had it coming. He should have known not to stand directly in front of the door. If he had used his head, then-"

"Shut up, Oikawa. You shouldn't be talking badly about someone who isn't here." Oikawa stayed silent. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa was absolutely destroyed on the inside. He was just trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry, iwa-chan..I don't know why I said that-" Oikawa let a tear fall out of his eye. "He was so young, Iwa-chan..." Oikawa wiped his eye. "And M-Makki's gone too."

"Y-yeah.."

"And when, when I was making cookies the other day--" Oikawa froze, "I almost called Hanamaki so he could t-try them--" Iwaizumi sniffled.

"I know.." iwaizumi held onto Oikawa. The two of them sat in silence.

"I miss him, Iwa-chan. Why did he have to leave..?"

* * *

 

Kageyama threw away his fifth box of milk and picked up another. His heart ached to bad for him to care about possibly throwing up later from over filling himself.

He constantly thought that it would be better if he had been in Kunimi's place. But now, he thought that maybe this was better. Kunimi didn't have to deal with the world anymore, while he was here crying and stuffing his face with milk.

Kageyama stood up and decided that maybe a walk could help. He put on his shoes and began to walk outside. He put his straw in his mouth and began walking down his porch stairs--when he tripped.

He fell onto the ground face first, the plastic straw going into his throat. He began to push on his chest and try to pull the thing out. But it was useless. He was too panicked, and he was losing air. He needed someone. Fast. He tried to reach for his phone that was in his back pocket, almost grabbed it, and then it fell to the ground. He reached desperately for it.

'Please no. Let me live.' Kageyama struggled for air for a while, before he went limp.

Later that day, as Sugawara was walking by, he noticed Kageyama lying on the ground. "Kageyama? Did you fall asleep on the ground?" Sugawara was concerned. He shook the other's shoulder a few times before he turned the other over. He sat still for a second before screaming at the sight of his dead junior.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-- forgive me for the pun in the chapter title.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
